halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bobzombie/In and Out
Sona don't be an arse. But yeah a little.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 03:02, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Well I cleared that up.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 03:49, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Why does this always happen to my pages?--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 06:16, July 9, 2010 (UTC) .}} Why do you blam Shivly? Shivly .}} So we blame me for, me being me? Shivly is the cancer killing Halo Fanon.}} Heck yes! Shivly tag. But anyway, isn't this getting way off topic?}} Fvck yeah, go me!- Sketchist 16:40, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Am I the Maslab's new scapegoat now? - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and night returns again... 00:47, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I am Echo 1, the blameinator! is my scapegoat for everything.}} Wow... I ''am the Blameinator! - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and night returns again... 00:56, July 10, 2010 (UTC) that did this to us}} is ruining Halo Fanon.}} is a troll}} 's fault! Ban !}} I feel so loved. But is this talk page getting a little off topic? - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and night returns again... 01:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC) But it ''is all directed at , as is responsible for everything wrong with Halo-Fanon today. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 01:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC) is a failure at everything known to man.}} .}} How im i ruining the Halo Fanon, and why DO I KEEP GETTING BLAMED. Shivly I lol'd at blissful ignorance. 's general direction!}} template for this...or the fact that this talk template is absurdly long despite the fact that I only wrote only a few words..}} :Idiot ftw! - Sketchist 12:55, July 11, 2010 (UTC) An Actual Point of Advice :D You say 3rd Battle of Earth. I just wanted to make sure you understand the original "two" battles of Earth were officially fused into one, so this story should take place during the Second Battle of Earth, unless that one happened between March 2553 and the setting of this story. Au revoir, mes amis, --'''Rozh (Message) 18:50, July 11, 2010 (UTC) (P.S. Long time no see :P) :P.S.S. To any administrator, the last time I posted something "not necessary" or "off-topic," I was scolded, had my comment deleted, and was given a (mild) warning. What difference are your comments here from said deleted one? --'Rozh (Message)' 18:52, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I should also note that just fails at life in general and should be banned for making unnecessary and off-topic remarks, cause they are . --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 20:56, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ?}} ! Finally! I've been a little shy about saying this, but now that the community has spoken I'm infinitely more comfortable with telling the world that is a useless troll of a user who delights in ruining the glorious wiki we have put so much time and effort into making. has now been exposed as the turd he/she/it is, and I will sleep much safer knowing that they have been brought to justice. If would take all this to heart and GTFO, this entire wiki would benefit immensely. In terms of actual advice, the article itself could use some better formatting. The current style makes it seem a bit amateurish.}} Thank you Actene! You truly have a way of words, as you described almost all of my feelings towards that annoying little troll better than I could have ever imagined! , GTFO, or I shall be devouring your immortal soul before you can say pie! --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 23:55, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Actene, jeez thanks I just died a little inside. Rozh thank you for the advice and I agree.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 00:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ! It's high time that was removed like the tumor he is!}} Thank you Maslab! The administration finally seems to be getting it's act together in eliminating that buffoon from this website! When the vote to ban starts, tell me so that I may help ban from this Wiki for good! --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 02:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Guys, I think its time this stops. Sure it's been fun but recently these posts have been unnecessary (Well more so than the rest) and down right offensive. So please, stop.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 03:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) .}} Vote to ban For (11/5) # needs to disappear forever. --Do not insult me. 04:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) #I am sick and fucking tired of ruining this wiki. If they wish to remain on my wiki...then they should respect my authoritah. #I don't usually participate in these types of discussions, but it has come to my attention that has really and truly violated the rules for the last time. I will not brook such abominable behavior by a user on this site, so I cast my vote in favor of banning them. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] 04:46, July 12, 2010 (UTC) # 's recent actions and contributions (articles, stories, etc.) have been down-right degrading and unfortunate for such an important and well balanced wiki. The banning of will likely help the site as a whole. It's a sad step to take, but it's nessecary. :( Sorry Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker #We need to make an example of , so no one like can ever degrade the wiki like again. # needs to get off his lazy ass and stop being retarded. His recent articles have actually mentally scarred me.--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 05:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) #The retard known as shall be SMITED from the face of the wiki! And...ooh...seventh vote. --I have never given up before. 06:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC) #Tar and feather that SOAB Norman-123 13:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) # should be banned immediately. I'm sick of that little shithead fucking with the wiki, and they need to go die, now. # Must be banned NOW! --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 21:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) #I'll just be honest: is the biggest jerk and retard this site has ever seen; he could very likely tear this site apart at a moment's notice. BANHAMMAH! --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 23:39, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Against (1/0) #But is so useful! I think should stay!--'H*bad (talk)' 06:29, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Wait what? needs to fucking die.}} Yeah...You're right does need to die.Fuckin hippies--"History is written by the victor.History is filled with liars. 05:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I'm really that bad after at most six months. A vote to kill me? Is this a joke, or should I be concerned? - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and night returns again... 00:36, July 13, 2010 (UTC)